(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an electricity connector, and more particularly, to one connects to an LGA chip module of circuit board.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
An electricity connector is usually used to connect a LGA chip module to a circuit board. The electricity connector generally includes multiple terminals. U.S. Pat. No. 6,488,513 of the prior art teaches an electricity connector that relates to one having multiples terminals arranged in high density and both ends contacting by compression two electronic devices abutted to it. The prior art includes an insulation body and multiple terminals. Wherein, those terminals are approximately arranged in a C shape and each is comprised of an upper elastic arm, a lower elastic arm, and a main portion. Both of the upper and the lower elastic arms respectively extend from the upper and the lower ends of the main portion with the lower elastic arm approximately indicating a flat “—” shape having its terminal contacting by compression a metal pad provided on an electronic device (circuit board).
However, the prior art is found with the following flaws: terminals of the electricity connector being vulnerable to fatigue after long-term compression thus to affect the electricity connection between terminals and the abutted electronic device; and comparatively complicated assembly between the terminals and the insulation body of the electricity connector.
Therefore, a new design of the electricity connector is warranted to overcome those flaws found with the prior art.